


Remembrance

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《神々の土地》小短篇番外，沙皇一家被處決的那一天，奧利嘉視角。





	Remembrance

槍聲變得稀疏，而後停止，於是奧利嘉終於能聽見其他聲音，趴在她前面的另一個人在喘息，邊哭邊喘，好痛，好痛。

塔提亞娜。

她又聽見軍人在對話，說子彈打到她們軀幹都被彈開，裡面一定藏了什麼。

別說話了，奧利嘉心想，不知是失血或恐懼讓她身體逐漸發冷。求求你們誰給她一槍吧，塔提亞娜在哭，她很痛啊。

亞歷克謝在她懷裡，她聽見他因恐懼而呼吸困難的聲音，她想自己可能把他壓疼了。她的手臂很痛，腿上好像也有東西在流，不知是她的還是媽媽的血。媽媽用身體護著她和亞歷克謝，她想動，啊，這樣塔提亞娜很孤單，她好可憐。

神父啊，神啊，我們有罪，求你拯救我們。媽媽在哭，但媽媽的禱告聲音令她有點安心。就算全世界都恨我們，只有你還是愛著我們，媽媽。媽媽監督她們把鑽石一顆顆固定在貼身內衣裡，日夜無盡的沉重與疼痛，我們一定會逃出去。

她那時候偷偷地想，不知道逃出去以後會不會再見到那個人。

一聲槍響，塔提亞娜安靜，奧利嘉幾乎想對那人道謝。軍靴的聲音靠近，一步，兩步，她想不起來那人常穿的靴長什麼樣子，他帶她跳舞，她一腳踩在他那皮靴上，她不是故意的，希望他不要討厭她。又是一聲槍響，她母親的身體震動一下。有隻手抓著她的頭髮把她提起來，冰冷金屬抵上她後腦，她閉上眼睛。

每個女孩都值得一場初戀。

（完）


End file.
